The Other (Hell Fest)
The Other is the main antagonist of the 2018 American slasher film Hell Fest. He is a serial killer that attends various Halloween events every year wearing a new disguise to search for victims. He was portrayed by Stephen Conroy. Appearance Without his mask, The Other is a 6' 2" white male with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey hoodie with black jeans and a pair of light brown work boots. His most definable feature, besides his mask, is the tear on the front of his right boot. Mask(s) The Other wears two masks throughout the movie. In the opening, he wears a grinning bright red devil mask with short black horns. For the rest of the movie, he wears a brownish orange mask that is also worn by employees of the Deadlands. Biography Early Life Not much is known about his early life. But, at some point, he met a woman and had a daughter with her. Somewhere in his life, he began stalking and killing people at Halloween events. He has killed at least five times, not counting Jodi's murder or the Hell Fest murders. (Indicated by the number of masks in his cabinet. There are 7 masks total, 2 of which are the devil mask from the beginning and the Deadlands mask). Orange Grove Community Fair Horror Night On October 31, 2015, three girls are going through a scare maze at Orange Grove Community Fair, they get separated after being frightened. One of the girls, Jodi, is by herself. She walks into a room with flashing lights and a bunch of mannequins. As she passes by one with a devil mask, it starts to follow her and hum Pop Goes the Weasel. She turns around and recognizes the hooded figure as the one who's been stalking her all night and yells at him to leave her alone. The figure comes closer and stabs her in the stomach with a large knife. He then drags her body to a room of fake hanging corpses, and strings her body up with the fakes. Her body is found three days later after it started to smell. Hell Fest Three years later, as Natalie and her friends are getting settled into Hell Fest, The Other is cleared by security and sent through the gates. Once inside, he searches for a victim, before hearing a rude brunette girl named Britney berating one of the scare actors. He dons a new mask, puts his hood up, and bumps into her. The girl berates him as well, before telling him to move out of the way. The Other decides to target her, stealing an ice pick from the snow-cone stand. Deform School When Natalie and her friends get to the end of Deform School, Britney pops out of one of the doors, panicked, and hides behind a curtain. The Other walks in the room and the three girls think he and Britney are part of the show. He menacingly walks up to Natalie, and she tells him where to find Britney. He goes over to the curtain, pulls Britney out from behind it, and lays her on the ground, ready to stab her. Taylor and Brooke leave while Natalie stays behind, still thinking it's fake. The Other stabs Britney, and Natalie realizing that it may not be a stunt, leaves as he watches her, pick still clutched in hand. The Other decides then, that Natalie is his new target for the night. Photo Thief As Gavin and Natalie take pictures in a photo booth, The Other walks up and steals the photo strip. Brooke notices this and chases him into a back area. As she gets closer to him, he starts humming Pop Goes the Weasel. Already unnerved, Quinn startles Brooke and the two leave the back area. Gavin's Death Gavin sneaks away from the group to get Natalie a toy, having no luck with the ring toss carny, he sneaks into the storage locker and finds a bunch of stuffed animals. After he closes the locker, he is startled by The Other, thinking he is just a scare actor. When he goes to leave, The Other trips him with the Test-Your-Strength mallet handle and smashes him in the throat. As Gavin struggles for air, he accidentally lines himself up with the Test-Your-Strength game. The Other raises the mallet and crushes Gavin's head, ringing the bell. He then unlocks Gavin's cellphone by placing Gavin's finger on the screen, and tries to lure Natalie, but her friends insist that he'll catch up. Night Bumps They go through Night Bumps to get to the Deadlands, before the ride stops and supposedly breaks down. Natalie spots The Other coming closer to her, and she screams. Her friends hear her screams, but when her cart comes through, it turns out to be just an act. The fake Other is just an employee of the Deadlands, and he hops of the cart and welcomes her to the Deadlands. Sleep Like a Baby and Your Worst Nightmare The group is lead to a three part maze by children with bags on their heads. Natalie, Taylor, and Brooke choose the Sleep Like a Baby door while Asher and Quinn choose the Your Worst Nightmare door. The Other goes into a Employees Only area where he finds a syringe. He starts humming Pop Goes the Weasel as he picks up the syringe. As Natalie gets separated from her friends, she has a close encounter with the Other when he appears behind a glass window and starts trying to break through. Natalie escapes and reunites with her friends, except for Asher who's still stuck in the maze. The Other attacks Asher and kills him with a syringe. Closer Than You Think While waiting for Asher, Natalie gets spit on by a scare actor and goes to the bathroom to wash her hair. As she's drying her hair, The Other appears and strokes her hair before disappearing. Natalie goes into one of the stalls and starts texting Gavin again, only to hear his cell phone close by. She asks him how close he is, and The Other walks in front of her stall. She recognizes his boots and The Other starts violently shaking the stall door. Natalie climbs under the stall, hoping that he went away. The Other reaches over the stall and grabs her head, but she manages to fight him off and run. She gets a security guard, but The Other is gone, and he can't help them. They find one of the photo strips that The Other took, and the security guard suggests that Gavin is pranking them. The girls don't buy it, but the security guard can't do anything, as The Other didn't physically harm her. Executioner Natalie having had enough of The Other's creepy behavior, wants to leave, but Taylor has volunteered for a public execution act in order to open the gates of Hell. Natalie notices The Other's boots on the Executioner and tries to stop it. Security stop her and Taylor is supposedly beheaded. The head turns out to be fake and Natalie was worried for nothing. Until the curtains close and The Other is left alone with Taylor and the guillotine. The Other takes off the executioner hood to reveal The Deadlands mask underneath. Taylor struggles with her binds as The Other pulls the lever, bringing the blade down onto her neck. The blade is fake, though and only cuts into her neck a bit. The Other tries to make it go higher, but Taylor ends up escaping. He pursues her and stabs her with an ice pick. The crowd thinks it's all an act, until The Other stabs Quinn as well, which starts a panic. Hell In the ensuing panic, Natalie and Brooke accidentally enter the Hell maze, thinking it's an exit. The Other follows them in and breaks the handle on the door with an axe. Natalie notices the rooms are triggered by motion sensing lasers in the doorways and they hide in a closet, waiting for The Other to pass by. After he passes they go back, but find the broken door handle and realize that they'll have to go through the maze. They arm themselves with weapons and continue on into the maze. As they get to a room with an evil baby and mannequins, The Other pops out from behind one of the mannequins and slashes Brooke's leg with the axe. Natalie knocks him down with a bone and she helps Brooke hobble into a dark room with mannequins dressed in black robes. They disguise themselves as two of the mannequins before The Other walks into the room. He comes into the room and can't seem to find the girls, so he opens the exit door. But, he goes back and stares at the mannequin faces, looking for their eyes. He attacks one behind him, but his axe gets stuck in the mannequin. Natalie takes off the disguise and hits him in the shoulder with the bone, knocking him to the ground and the ice pick out of his pocket. She proceeds to beat him while Brooke goes for the exit. The Other kicks her and knocks her out with the axe. Brooke wanders down a path, but The Other tears through the wall with the axe. As he corners Brooke, Natalie pops out from one of the secret scare doors and stabs him in the gut with the ice pick. He collapses and the two friends make their escape out the back door. Before they can go through, a barrage of police bust through the door with guns drawn. However, when the police get to the area where The Other was stabbed, they don't find him. Ending After escaping Hell Fest, The Other goes home and opens up a cabinet in his garage, revealing various masks and trophies from previous events. He places the Deadlands mask and the photo strip of Natalie and Gavin inside and closes it. He then goes into the house where a little girl is sleeping on the couch, and begins humming Pop Goes the Weasel. The little girl wakes up and recognizes The Other as her dad. She hugs him and he gives her one of the plush toys from Hell Fest. Victims *1: Jodi | Stabbed in the stomach and hung. *2: Britney | Stabbed in the stomach with an ice pick. *3: Gavin | Head smashed with a mallet. *4: Asher | Stabbed in the eye with a syringe. *5: Taylor | Stabbed in the stomach with an ice pick. *6: Quinn | Stabbed multiple times with an ice pick. Trivia *Though it is never revealed why The Other kills, his pattern of victims could indicate that he has something against young brunette girls. This is further supported by the photos in his trophy cabinet. *The Other's mask was inspired by 20th century papier-mâché death masks. *One of the masks they considered for The Other was the white one worn by the mannequins in the last room of the Hell maze. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Horror Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Parents Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster